Punk'd Invades Supernatural
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: What happens when you combine Ashton Kutcher and Supernatural? You get characters being Punk'd and comedy pursues. Some characters are: Jo, Ellen, Sam, Dean, Bobby, and many more. Hope you enjoy, and keep coming back for more. R
1. Dean Winchester

**This is just a fun story that I hope makes you laugh!! This was an idea that me and my friend Jamie just came up with off the top of our heads. Enjoy Chapter 1: Dean Winchester**

Ashton Kutcher sat in a stool and faced the cameras. This was going to be the best prank that he ever pulled. "There's nothing like a man and his car. Now what I'm gonna do is make Dean freak out over his Impala. Sam is the accomplice. Mike is playing the cop. Gretchen is playing the passer-by. Dean, it's freak out time.", Ashton said.

* * *

Dean walked into the restaurant, his brother Sam behind him. The plan was in motion. A truck backed into the Impala, parked across the street from Dean and Sam. Dean turned around and looked out the window. "What the fuck?", he asked, running outside to the car. "Dude, you just hit my fucking car man.".

"Oh. I am so sorry. I didn't see your car there.", the man said walking up to Dean.

"How could you not see it? I parked it near the sidewalk.", Dean said, his voice rising.

"Dean, calm down. It's not that bad.", Sam said.

Dean pointed at his car. "Does that look not that bad to you? Sam, the whole damn front of the car is dented.", Dean said. Mike the cop walked up to the scene. "What's going on here?", he asked. Dean turned around. "Einstein over here ran into my car.", Dean said, pointing his finger at the truck driver.

"You.", the cop said to Sam, calling him over to him.

"Yes sir?", Sam asked, waking towards him.

"Did you see the accident?"

"No sir."

A woman came running up to Dean. "Oh my god. What happened?", she asked. "I was walking my dog and all I heard was a crash. And the black car hit the truck.", she said. Dean looked surprised, his anger rising. "No. The truck hit my car. I swear Officer, he was responsible for this crash.", Dean said.

"Is this true? Did you hit his car?", the officer asked.

"Sorta. I mean, he parked his car right behind my truck.", he said.

"What? No I didn't. Sam, tell them.", Dean said, looking at his brother for support.

"Look officer, my brother and I are not at fault here. We were right across the street at that restaurant when the accident occurred. You can even ask the waitress.", Sam said. Dean nodded and looked at his Impala. "Sir, if you just relax, we could get to the bottom of this.", the Officer said, calmly.

"Relax? Look at my fucking car! It's ruined!", Dean said, his voice rising.

"I understand. But, sir, you need to relax.", he said.

"Would you quit telling me to relax?", Dean asked.

"Sir would you look in the hood of the car?", the officer asked.

Dean lifted the hood up and saw a sign that said: PUNK'D! Dean jumped up. "Are you fucking kidding me? Oh my god. Sam, I'm gonna kill you!", he said as he looked over at Sam. "I can't believe this ! You're an asshole Sam!", he said, shaking his head while Sam laughed.

* * *

"My name is Dean Winchester, and I just got Punk'd.", Dean said.

"And he got Punk'd good.", Sam said, smiling.

"I'm gonna get you back. So you'd better look out.", Dean said, looking at Sam, hiding the fact that he was laughing.

**How is Dean gonna get Sam back? I have a few things in mind. This whole story will be based on Punk'd and it'll be about Supernatural characters. I hope you enjoyed the first episode!!**


	2. Sam Winchester

**A/N: Yayyy! I finally got enough inspiration to write a second chapter! Considering that Sam didn't really have anything that would mean the most to him, I chose to smash his laptop... And I saw him as being cool and collected until he saw the cameras! And yes: The laptop that they smashed (in the story) was a fake one... It was just a replica of Sam's computer... I know that this one probably isn't the funniest, but, it was the funnest Episode to write... Hehehe! Sooo, enjoy!**

Ashton Kutcher sat on the stool, and faced the cameras playing around on his laptop. He looked up and smirked. "Remember Dean from the first chapter? Well, he called us and he wanted to get back at his brother Sam. So, what we're going to do, is take this laptop-" he lifted the laptop to the camera. "-That looks just like Sam's laptop, and we're going to cause him some emotional distress. Dean is the accomplice. John is the thief. Mary's the laptop breaker. And Nolan's the manager. Better watch out Sam. Paybacks are hell.

* * *

Sam and Dean got out of the Impala, Sam's laptop under his arm, and Dean right behind him. "Are you sure there's no hard feelings about the punking last chapter?" Sam asked, as Dean opened the door for them. Dean scoffed and looked at Sam. "Sammy, have you ever known me to hold a grudge?" he asked, walking in after Sam. They got a table and Sam sat down, watching people walk by the windows.

Meanwhile, John came up behind him, and snatched the laptop, Mary following right behind him, and fighting with him over the laptop. "Excuse me. But, are you trying to steal that young man's laptop? Because if you are, that's not very smart. Can you please just give it back to him?" she asked. John looked at her and shook his head, pushing past her. Mary grabbed the laptop, and they pulled and pulled until it slipped and fell on the ground. Sam turned around and looked at the broken laptop, and his jaw dropped.

Mary covered her mouth. "Oh my. I am so sorry." she said.

Sam looked at her and stood up, shaking his head and bending down to look at the remains of the laptop. The manager came out. "What's going on?" he asked. Sam stood up and cradled his laptop's remains. "My laptop got broken. Shit. What the hell? I mean, I can understand it was an accident, but, all my work was on there, my- my movies..." he said, sitting at the table.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'll try to buy you a new laptop." Mary said, looking at him.

Sam looked at her and shook his head. "You don't understand. I needed that laptop. It was my baby. Dean here has his car... I at least deserve to have something." he said, running his hand across the cracked lid of the computer.

John scoffed. "This was all your fault lady. If you had let me steal the thing, it wouldn't have dropped!" he said.

Mary looked at him. "Don't talk to me in that tone of voice! I'm not one to just let someone walk away with another person's stuff!" she yelled.

Dean couldn't help but try not to laugh as Sam turned around and saw the cameras and Ashton Kutcher, and he stood up and ran his hands through his hair, laughing. "You just Punk'd dude! Doesn't feel good, does it?" Dean asked over the sound of cheering. Sam turned to Dean and laughed. "I see how it is. I got you."

* * *

Sam looked at the camera and chuckled. "My name is Sam Winchester, and I just got Punk'd. But, luckily, no laptops were harmed in the making of this chapter." he said, as Dean bent over laughing, clapping his hands and shaking his head. Sam slapped Dean's shoulder and shook his head. "Dude, I really don't think that that was necessary." he said.

**A/N: As always, Read and review! Just no flames please! And tell me what character I should punk next: Castiel or Bobby... And what their Punk'd moment should be!**


End file.
